Passion retrouvée
by 0racle
Summary: HGFD Hermione Granger retrouve une amie qu’elle n’a pas vue depuis 5 ans.
1. Rencontre

Disclamer : Tout les personnages et tous les lieux se trouvant dans les livres de J.K Rowling lui appartient.

Au volant de sa nouvelle voiture, Hermione pestait intérieurement contre le trafique. Il était maintenant plus 19 heures et elle venait de quitter la route qui menait à son domaine. La jeune femme avait acheté un manoir lors de ses 21 ans en Écosse. Il lui avait coûté la peau des fesses mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne regrettait pas. Même après 5 ans.

Chaque vendredi la jeune femme prenait le thé pour se détendre et discuter avec les habitants du village. Hermione leva ses yeux en direction du restaurant. Elle stoppa son auto, barra les portes et pénétra à l'intérieur du commerce.

«Bonsoir Hermione.» S'exclama la serveuse habillée de son perpétuel tablier noir.

Elle lui décocha son plus beau sourire en servant un client à l'air bougon.

«Bonsoir Amanda.»

Hermione l'enlaça chaleureusement avant de s'installer sur un tabouret.

«Alors comment c'est passé ta semaine?»

«Et bien comme d'habitude…la routine.» Souffla t-elle d'un air dégoûté en servant le thé.

«Et bien mon refile arrive?» Caqueta le client acariâtre en la dévisageant d'un air menaçant.

Amanda se plia à la demande en soupirant. L'homme grommela un vague merci. Hermione croisa ses doits en jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus à la serveuse qui semblait exténuée.

«Tu devrais fermer quelques jours…»

«Hermione ce n'est pas tout le monde qui à de l'argent comme toi.»

Le ton avait été froid et cassant.

«Je suis désolé…mais les clients commencent à me mettre hors de moi. Tu comprends?» Chuchota t-elle en regardant les tables bondées.

«Bien sur…bien sur.» Répliqua Hermione avec un faible sourire.

Une femme mécontente beugla qu'elle en avait assez d'attendre. Amanda se laissa glisser sur le plancher en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Hermione soupira. Elle se leva et rejoignit son amie derrière le comptoir.

«Va te coucher je vais m'occuper de tout.»

La serveuse enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'ancienne Griffondor de manière plutôt inattendue.

«Tu me manque…»

Les paroles figèrent Hermione dans son mouvement. Il était vrai qu'au premier regard elle s'était sentit attiré par cette beauté Écossaise, mais c'était finit aujourd'hui. Hermione releva le menton de son amie en la scrutant sans gêne. Même après 4 ans Amanda n'avait pas changé. Les mêmes yeux d'un vert remarquable, un visage aux traits réguliers et une crinière auburn légèrement bouclée.

«C'est toi qui ma quitté Amanda…si tu veux parlons en plus tard. Va te coucher je m'occupe de tes clients.»

Elle resta immobile durant plusieurs secondes avant de se lever et de quitter le restaurant sans émettre le moindre commentaire. Ses paroles l'avaient peut-être blessé.

«Allez ma petite dame je veux encore du café.» Grogna le vieil homme en plissant son nez.

Hermione tiqua. Elle empoigna sa baguette magique. Jamais elle n'aurait assez de patience.

«Memorialeas.»

«Je…je vais quitter. J'ai oublié que je devais appeler…bref.» Bredouilla t-il en déposant sa tasse de café.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et déposa l'argent ainsi que le pourboire sur le comptoir. Les autres personnes dans la pièce l'imitèrent en murmurant des phrases plus ou moins cohérentes. Hermione rangea avec satisfaction le du d'Amanda à l'intérieur de la caisse enregistreuse. La journée avait finit plutôt rapidement. La jeune femme les salua chaleureusement. Le sort avait fonctionné à perfection…enfin presque.

Une femme dans le fond de la pièce buvait toujours un thé. Elle lisait un journal d'un air concentré et elle semblait ne pas avoir aperçu le remue-ménage qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Hermione répéta le sort en fronçant ses sourcils. Toujours rien.

«Excusez moi Mlle vous avez encore besoins de quelque chose?»

Cette dernière se tourna lentement en continuant de boire son thé. Hermione resta paralysée de stupeur. Jamais de sa vie elle ne saurait attendue à ça. Même après cinq ans il était impossible d'oublier ce visage. Des traits fins et gracieux, une bouche parfaite, des pommettes hautes et un regard bleu foncé encadré de longs cils. Son visage était lui aussi encadré de long cheveux tirant sur le blond et l'argenté.

«Hermione!»

L'ancienne Griffondor bredouilla un mot incompréhensible. La française se leva avec un sourire magnifique laissant entrevoir deux rangés de dents régulières et blanches.

«Je ne croyais jamais te voir travailler dans un endroit pareil.»

Hermione secoua négativement de la tête avec la bouche grande ouverte.

«Fleur…»

«Et bien oui.»

«Ca fait 5 ans…depuis…»

«Ne me parle pas de ça bonté divine.» Dit-elle sèchement en lui coupant la parole.

Hermione soupira. Jamais elle ne pourrait changer d'attitude ça c'était certain. Fleur restait elle-même. Ce qui avait du bon d'une certaine manière.

«Et bien le restaurant c'est vidé sans que je m'en rende compte.»

«Memorialeas.» Dit simplement Hermione en préparant un thé à coup de baguette.

Fleur gloussa de son rire cristallin.

«Et tu te demandais pourquoi je n'était pas sortit avec les autres?»

L'ancienne Griffondor fit fonctionner en plein régime les rouages de son cerveau.

«Moldus! Allons donc ma chère amie.» Elle souriait d'amusement devant sa lenteur inexplicable.

«Ah oui.»

La rougeur était montée à ses joues. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi stupide de sa vie. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester planté là comme un piquet et de bredouiller des mots incompréhensibles. Fleur qui voyait son embarras lui adressa un sourire.

«Alors…alors que fais-tu ici?»

«Je suis allé étudié pour devenir médicomage…et un ami m'avait parlé ensuite des technique moldus. J'ai été plutôt intéressé. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Et toi?»

Hermione l'avait écouté avec un certain étonnement. Fleur se redressa sur ses coudes afin de mieux se placer sur le tabouret. Ses cheveux frôlèrent doucement les mains de l'ancienne Griffondor. Un sentiment de mal à l'aise la laissa muette.

«Alors Hermione?»

«Quoi…quoi?»

«Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as?»

Fleur la dévisageait avec un amusement mélangé de contrariété.

«Rien, je suis seulement un peu fatigué.» Rétorqua t-elle pour sa défense. «Je travail ici pour tout te dire. En Écosse…pas dans ce restaurant. Je rends seulement service à mon amie Amanda. Je suis ambassadrice pour le ministère. Et toi tu aimes travailler avec des moldus?»

«À vrai dire je suis plutôt étonné de leur aptitude en ce qui concerne la médecine. Je m'étais attendu à des techniques plus que rudimentaire…mais c'est très compliqué en fait.»

Hermione serra fortement sa tasse entre ses mains d'un air interrogatif.

«Et comment tu as été accepté? Il faut avoir un certificat.»

«Je suis seulement en stage et j'ai réussi en montrant de faux papier.»

«Je n'aimerais pas me faire opérer par toi.» Plaisanta t-elle.

Fleur prit un air offusqué.

«Les médecins disent que j'ai un bon potentiel.»

«Sûrement pour d'autres atouts…»Ricana Hermione devant l'air faussement froissé de son amie. «Tu habites où?»

«Dans une maison à quelques minutes de l'hôpital et toi?»

«En haut de la colline.»

Dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment.

«Je dois y aller…je suis fatigué. Tu veux que l'on prenne le thé ensemble demain matin?»

«Oui bien sur. Tu entres en transplanant?»

Fleur fronça ses sourcils comme si la réponse était évidente.

«Et bien l'hôpital est sur ma route et j'aurais pu te laisser à ta maison sur mon chemin de retour.»

«En auto?» Demanda t-elle d'un air sceptique en jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. «Les grosses boîtes de métal qui roulent sur les routes?»

Hermione s'esclaffa de rire devant l'attitude inquiète de son amie. Elle habitait depuis plusieurs semaines dans un milieu moldus et elle n'avait toujours pas prit un de leur moyen de transport.

«Certainement.» Rétorqua t-elle avec la même attitude évidente que Fleur avait prit. «C'est ma nouvelle voiture en plus.»

Fleur resserra son foulard contre son cou. La française semblait plutôt anxieuse. Hermione l'observa attentivement pendant un bref moment. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. L'accumulation des années semblait lui être bénéfique contrairement à beaucoup de gens.

«Bien…»

«Je suis certaine que tu vas appréciés.» Fit Hermione en lui ouvrant la porte du restaurant et en la conduisant vers le stationnement.

Elle démarra sa voiture alors que son amie était recroquevillée sur la banquette avant. Un peu plus et il aurait été impossible pour un piéton de l'apercevoir. Le véhicule défila à toute vitesse sur les routes cabossées. Après plusieurs minutes de silence Fleur leva sa tête pour observer l'extérieur.

«C'est toujours moins pire que d'affronter un dragon.» Lui r'appela Hermione en faisant allusion au tournois.

Elle acquiesça et se détendit enfin.

«Tu as raison et puis tous les moldus le font. Pourquoi pas une sorcière?»

Le restant du trajet se déroula en silence. Hermione gara sa voiture dans l'entrée donnant vu sur une petite maison typique de l'Écosse. Fleur se pencha vers la conductrice. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avec son plus beau sourire.

«Merci et à demain.»

«Bonne nuit Fleur.»

L'ancienne Griffondor la regarda s'éloigner. Depuis plusieurs années elle n'avait jamais ressentit ce sentiment. C'était plutôt étrange.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre. Il est un peu court mais c'était surtout pour mettre en scène les deux personnages les plus importants. Un couple plutôt rare. Dommage. Les commentaires sont les bienvenues.


	2. Collision

Disclamer : Tout les personnages et tous les lieux se trouvant dansles livres de J.K Rowling lui appartient.

Hermione attaque son petit déjeuner très de bonne heure le lendemain matin.

«Vous avez besoins de quelque chose Mlle Granger?»

Le majordome venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger avec un plateau argenté. Il était grand et élancé. Ses cheveux blancs encadraient un visage anguleux et deux yeux sombres. Hermione avait refusé de prendre un elfe de maison sous son toit. Dès son arrivée 4 ans plutôt elle avait lancé un sort anti-moldus. Chaque objet sorcier s'effaçait de leur champ de vision dès qu'il posait leur regard sur l'un d'eux.

«Non merci Henry. Je vais chez une amie.»

Hermione quitta la salle à manger pour se diriger à l'extérieur où sa voiture l'attendait. Elle adorait conduire et se promener dans les landes écossaises. C'était bien mieux que de transplaner. Une sensation qui l'horrifiait. Quelques minutes plus tard elle arriva devant la maison. Hermione resta planter là un bon moment l'air pensif en observant la demeure. Elles n'avaient jamais été de très bonne amie et même pendant de nombreuse année elle l'avait détesté.

Alors qu'elle allait frapper à la porte un homme de grande taille l'ouvrit en riant à gorge déployée. Ses sourcils blonds se plissèrent en apercevant la sorcière qui s'était figé dans son mouvement.

«Ton amie est là. Au revoir et à la prochaine.»

Il traversa le terrain en quelques enjambés puis le mage disparut dans un 'pop' sonore. Hermione resta silencieuse jusqu'à l'arrivé de Fleur qui tenait dans ses mains un…poupon.

«Tu as…tu as…un enfant?» Bégaya Hermione en observant le paquet qui gigotait dans tous les sens.

Son rire cristallin résonna dans le hall d'entrer.

«Non bien sur. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant…»

Hermione se sentit soudainement soulager. Fleur tourna les talons et entra dans une petite salle située à sa droite. Elle déposa le nourrisson dans un berceau.

«C'est seulement un ami de longue date. Il avait besoins d'une personne pour garder Clara jusqu'à demain et je lui ai dit que je le pouvais.»

«Tu le connais depuis combien de temps?»

«Depuis 20 ans au moins…C'est un ami d'enfance.»

Fleur l'amena dans un petit salon décoré à l'ancienne. Elle fit apparaître deux tasses de thé sur la table située au milieu des divans et des chaises. Un foyer brûlait tranquillement dans le coin de la pièce.

«Merci.»

Tous deux contemplèrent d'un air absent le liquide se trouvant à l'intérieur de leur tasse. Fleur finit par déposer son thé sur la table. Elle croisa ses jambes en gardant le silence. Hermione sentit le mal à l'aise qui commençait à s'installer.

«Alors il te reste combien de temps à ton stage?»

«6 mois environ et cette semaine je suis en congé. Ensuite je vais retourner en France. Ils m'ont présenté un contrat alléchant.»

«Tu vas être accepté comme médicomage?»

«Ho oui. J'ai eu une note excellente à mon examen final. Il n'y a aucun danger de ce côté. De plus Mrs Maxime connaît plusieurs responsables…Alors et toi tu travailles sur quoi en ce moment?»

«Je rédige un rapport plus ou mois importante sur l'immigration. Rien de très exaltant surtout que mon coéquipier est un abrutit.»

«Tu as toujours préféré travailler en solo.» Dit Fleur en souriant.

«Oui en effet.»

«Tu as des nouvelles de Harry?»

Le regard d'Hermione s'assombrit sous la question. Fleur fronça ses sourcils en voyant sa réaction.

«Depuis la fin de la guerre…il a beaucoup changé. Maintenant son seul but est de trouver ce qui est arrivé à son parrain. La dernière fois que nous l'avons vu c'est il y a 3 ans.»

«Nous?»

«Les Weasley et quelques amis.»

Fleur ferma ses yeux en entendant le nom de la famille. C'était de douloureux souvenirs pour tous les sorciers.

«Tu n'es plus retourné les voir…»

«Stoppe Hermione. Je crois que nous n'avons aucunement besoins de revenir là-dessus.»

«C'est toi qui a abordé le sujet et qui a posé la question.»

«Ne me blâme pas.» Répliqua Fleur avec une certaine froideur.

Hermione sentait sa colère qui bouillait comme un feu. Les joues de la françaises étaient maintenant teintées de rouges. Fleur avait le don de toujours mettre les gens dans une colère noir avec son tempérament. Elle mettait toujours la faute sur les autres. Sur ces points elle n'avait pas du tout changée. Tous deux se contentèrent de se regarder comme deux chiens enragés durant plusieurs secondes. Hermione finit par soupirer. Elle n'avait tout de même plus 15 ans et cette petite dispute était plus que grossière.

«Je crois que nous devrions oublier cette…»

«En effet.» Coupa Fleur d'un ton légèrement sec.

Les cris du bébé résonnèrent dans la maison. Hermione grinça des dents. Elle était incapable de supporter les enfants. Fleur se leva et fit disparaître sa tasse.

«Je reviens.»

Hermione la regarda s'éloigner en silence. Pourquoi cette discussion avait mal tournée? Hier tout c'était si bien passé. Les pleurent cessèrent.

«J'ai toujours adoré les enfants quand ils dormaient.» S'exclama soudainement Fleur en revenant dans le salon.

Elle semblait de meilleure humeur ce qui détendit légèrement Hermione qui ne savait plus comme se comporter. Fleur entama une longue discussion sur un patient qui venait régulièrement à l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas un cas des plus simple. Hank avait un problème de drogue et il se mutilait. C'était des voisins et ses amis qui le ramassaient à la petite cuillère lorsqu'il faisait une overdose.

«Il est très beau…intelligent je ne comprend pas pourquoi il a terminé de cette manière.» Conclut t-elle en fixant le mur du fond.

Hermione s'était contenté de l'écouter en silence. Fleur dégageait une grâce naturelle qui semblait provenir de ses origines. Ses cheveux blonds attachés en une natte lui donnaient un petit air espiègle et ses yeux bleu foncés dévoilaient une grande intelligence.

«Tu m'as écouté au moins?» Ricana t-elle avec un sourire.

«Je me disais simplement que tu avais embelli avec le temps…»

Hermione ferma les yeux à la suite de ses paroles. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était ses paroles? Non impossible. La sorcière porta son regard sur la demi-vélane. Le rouge envahissait son visage. Oui elle avait pensé tout haut.

«C'était…c'était simplement un compliment entre amie.» Murmura Hermione en empoignant sa tasse de thé pour cacher son mal l'aise.

«Oui bien sur.»

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna. Fleur se leva et alla répondre. La sorcière semblait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis cet engin moldus. Elle avait déjà oublié le compliment ce qui réconforta en quelque sorte Hermione.

«Oui c'est d'accord…non aucun problème docteur…j'arrive dans quelques minutes.» Elle r'accrocha en soupirant de contrariété.

Hermione plissa ses sourcils. Si elle venait de tout comprendre Fleur lui demanderait de…

«Veux-tu je te prie garder Clara pour quelques heures environs?» Elle semblait agité. «L'hôpital est débordé et ils ont besoins de moi.»

Elle et les enfants faisaient deux.

«Oui je vais le faire.»

«Merci Hermione c'est très gentil. Je t'ai invité et voila comment cela finit.»

«Ce n'est rien Fleur.»

Elle avait tenté d'être le plus convaincant possible, mais son sourire figé voulait tout dire. Fleur tapota nerveusement sa cuisse.

«Je vais faire vite.»

La sorcière quitta rapidement la pièce. Hermione la regarda partir du coin de l'œil. Elle soupira en se calant confortablement dans le fauteuil. La petite maisonnée avait un style vieillot, mais français. Elle leva lentement ses yeux en direction de l'horloge. 10 heures. Seulement dix heures. Fleur avec chance serait là pour le dîner et avec encore plus de chance le bébé n'émettrait aucun bruit.

Hermione bailla et ferma ses yeux. Lundi il faudrait retourner au bureau, continuer de travailler avec cet abrutit de Swanson et écouter les discours long et monotone du président. Vraiment…comment un sorcier de cette trempe avait été capable de devenir diplomate? Elle resta immobile écoutant le tic tac de l'horloge. Le bébé semblait dormir pour de bon.

«Hermione…»

Cette dernière sentit une pression au niveau de son épaule droite. Fleur était penché vers elle et la secouait doucement avec un faible sourire. La sorcière semblait épuisée.

«Pardon…je crois que je me suis endormit.»

«Ce n'est pas grave.»

La remarquant si proche Hermione sentit la rougeur empourpré ses joues. Fleur se laissa tomber sans grâce sur le fauteuil. Elle n'avait pas remarqué le petit changement chez son amie.

«Dure journée?»

«Journée et soirée oui. Ils ont finit par faire entrer une autre personne pour me remplacer.»

La nuit était tombée à l'extérieur. Elle avait dormit tout ce temps?

«Et le bébé?»

«Aucun problème.»

«Je me suis inquiété pour toi surtout. Tu ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord pour la garder.»

Hermione se sentit soudainement honteuse.

«Je n'ai jamais vraiment été très doué avec les enfants voila tout.» Rétorqua t-elle pour sa défense.

«Tu as mangé quelque chose?»

«Non. Je n'y est pas vraiment pensé.»

Fleur se leva. Elle était habillée d'une longue chemise blanche et ses cheveux noués en une toque grossière dénudaient son visage. Un léger sourire étira les coins de sa bouche.

«Je vais aller préparer quelque chose à manger.»

Hermione se leva à son tour.

«Tu sembles exténué. Je vais simplement retourner chez moi et te laisser dormir. »

Elle acquiesça lentement de la tête.

«Au revoir.»

«On se revoit demain si tu veux? Nous n'avons pas eu grand temps pour discuter…»

«Oui bien sur.»

«Nous pouvons aller souper ensemble. Clara part demain.»

«C'est d'accord.»

Hermione quitta la demeure d'un air pensif. Cette journée fut un désastre. Elle avait crut passer un bon moment avec Fleur. La jeune femme leva ses yeux en direction du ciel sombre. La lune et les étoiles semblaient recouverts d'un épais voile opaque. La voiture fila à travers les routes sinueuses de la montagne. Même les phares semblaient être complètement inutiles.

Hermione plissa ses yeux pour tenter de mieux apercevoir le chemin. Elle grogna de mécontentement. La voiture contourna rapidement le flanc de la montagne. La sorcière sentit son cœur arrêter de battre. Elle freina en appuyant sur la pédale d'un geste brusque. Le cerf sautilla rapidement vers la forêt pour tenter d'éviter la collision. Hermione sentit le contrôle du volant lui échapper. Un paysage de noir, de vert et de brun défila à toute allure devant ses yeux. Puis ce fut un sentiment de peur et d'angoisse qui lui étreignit la poitrine. Il fallait penser rapidement mais c'était impossible. La voiture sortit de la route et dévala à grande vitesse la pente abrupte de la montagne. L'engin percuta un objet puis elle déboula en faisant des tonneaux ravageant tous sur son passage.

«Il y a une voiture en mauvaise état ici et je crois que…»

«Vite…vite!»

«Sortez la!»

«Faite lui une transfusion…»

«C'est un miracle…»

«Elle va rester dans…»

«Laissez la Mlle…»

Hermione ouvrit un œil puis un autre. Un bandage recouvrait son crâne et la moitié de son visage. Sa tête et tout son corps semblait être cassé et broyé en milles morceaux. Elle poussa un râlement de douleur en essayant de bouger sa main. C'était impossible. Un plâtre blanc recouvrait ses deux bras et quelque chose de dur lui tenait le cou immobile. Quelle sensation affreuse. Sa vision était complètement floue.

«Restez immobile Mlle Granger.»

Pauvre idiote. Elle était incapable de faire autrement de toute façons

«C'est très douloureux n'est-ce pas? Je vais vous infuser un produit.»

Doublement idiote. Ce n'était même pas une question à poser. Hermione jeta un dernier regard vers la porte avant de s'endormir. Quelqu'un l'observait…

Fleur déposa une serviette froide sur le front bouillant de son amie. Son visage éraflé et tuméfié faisait penser à un bleuet. Hermione marmonna en se réveillant.

«Bois ça.»

La Française ouvrit la bouche et versa un liquide vert. Hermione toussota en essayant d'avaler. Une chaleur se répandit rapidement à travers son corps lui procurant un immense bien. La douleur disparut légèrement. Elle sortit un autre flacon ayant cette fois-ci une couleur bleuté.

«Bois encore…attention.»

Hermione sentit ses bras et son corps revenir doucement à la vie.

«Merci.» Souffla t-elle péniblement en fermant ses yeux.

«Je dois y aller mais je vais revenir bientôt.»

Hermione essaya d'hocher de la tête, mais c'était en vain. Fleur quitta la pièce.

«Hank ne traîne pas dans le corridor.» Grogna t-elle. «Retourne dans ta chambre ou…»

«Ou quoi.» Répliqua la voix glacée. «Mlle Fleur va me disputer et me foutre en dehors de l'hôpital? J'attend que ça…quitter cet endroit pourrit.»

«Ne joue pas…»

Hermione laissa les bras de Morphée s'emparer de son esprit.

«Elle semble presque guérit docteur. C'est impossible.»

«Refaite lui les tests.» Il se pencha vers sa patiente immobile. «Les ecchymoses sont partis rapidement.»

L'infirmière changea le remède.

«Hank s'est calmé?»

«Oui les infirmiers ont réussis à l'immobilisés et à l'endormir.»

Hermione gigota faiblement. La lumière de la pièce lui donna un mal de tête effroyable.

«Fermer ça…» Siffla t-elle péniblement.

L'infirmière s'exécuta laissant seulement une lampe de chevet allumé. Le docteur l'ausculta avec attention.

«Vous êtes impressionnante Mlle Granger.» Dit-il en terminant son observation. «Je crois que je n'ai même pas à m'inquiéter pour votre mémoire.»

Hermione sentit son cœur se glacer. Pourquoi était-elle ici? Granger? Où était-elle? Une panique la laissa muette et blanche comme un drap. Elle se r'appelait vaguement quelqu'un qui lui avait donné un médicament, mais avant cela…Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

«Je…je.» La panique l'étouffa et un haut le cœur déforma son visage.

«Calmez-vous…calmez-vous.» Le docteur plissa ses sourcils en essayant de cacher son inquiétude. «Savez-vous qu'elle journée nous sommes?»

«Non.» Chuchota Hermione sentant les larmes qui obscurcissait son visage.

«Votre nom?»

«Granger…»

«Voila qui me réconforte.»

«Je le sais parce que vous m'avez appelé Mlle Granger triple idiot.» Siffla t-elle entre ses dents sentant la douleur qui l'envahissait à nouveau.

Le docteur se leva et alla parler à l'infirmière. Il était habitué de se faire insulté par ses patients. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

«Je suis pourtant sur d'avoir vu aucune anomalie sur les radiographies…Ce n'est pas normal.» Chuchota t-il.

Hermione éclata en sanglot. Mais pourquoi au juste? Pour ne plus se r'appeler de rien? De la douleur affreuse qui martelait chaque parcelle de sa peau? La jeune femme serra ses dents.

«Je vous en pris aidez moi.» Murmura t-elle en fermant ses yeux.

Une aiguille transperça son bras. Hermione lança un regard désespéré au docteur avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

Link9 : Merci de ton encouragement ça fait toujours plaisir.

Celenelen : Voila la suite. J'espère que tu vas aimer.

mini-mae : Et oui du Yuri! Mon premier.

Jacinthe : J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop en manque ;).

technopaienne : Merci je suis contente que cette fic te fasse autant plaisir.


	3. Aveu

_Disclamer : Tout les personnages et tous les lieux se trouvant dansles livres de J.K Rowling lui appartient._

Amanda ouvrit la fenêtre. Le vent fit virevolter ses mèches dans tous les sens. L'air froide contre sa peau la fit frissonner et elle referma immédiatement les panneaux. Une infirmière entra dans la pièce pour faire son inspection quotidienne et observer l'état de la malade. Cette dernière dormait profondément depuis deux jours et les médecins étaient tout simplement abasourdis devant son état singulier. Elle avait guéri plus rapidement que la moyenne des gens et d'ici quelques semaines elle serait de nouveau sur pied. C'était tout simplement époustouflant. Comment une personne normale aurait pu arriver à survivre à un tel cauchemar ? Amanda s'était précipité à l'hôpital quand un ami l'avait informé de l'accident et on lui avait demandé de revenir plus tard. Un docteur lui avait expliqué que la patiente était endormie et que personne ne devait la déranger pour l'instant. Elle était ensuite revenue régulièrement et à chaque fois on lui avait répété la même chose ; Patience. Hermione remua faiblement dans son sommeil. Amanda caressa doucement les cheveux de son amie avec une grande tendresse. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et une autre garde malade fit son entrée.

«Bonsoir Fleur.»

La jeune femme la salua et alla s'installer de l'autre côté du lit. Elle avait fait connaissance de cette manière après avoir passé plusieurs soirées au chevet de leur amie.

«Comment allez-vous ?»

Amanda esquiva un faible sourire pour toute réponse. Depuis l'accident elle passait toutes ses journées à l'hôpital pour la surveiller.

«Amanda vous savez n'est-ce pas qu'elle ne se souvient plus de personne ?»

Elle acquiesça de la tête. En effet elle le savait, mais elle voulait attendre qu'elle se réveille pour s'en persuader.

«Vous devriez entrer chez-vous…Je vais rester et si elle se réveille je vous appelle immédiatement.»

«C'est ce que je vais faire.» Fit Amanda en se levant et déposant un baiser sur le front de son amie endormie.

Fleur l'observa et fronça ses sourcils d'un blond argenté d'un air interrogateur. Amanda devait être sûrement plus qu'une simple amie pour lui accorder au tant d'attention.

«Bonne nuit.»

Fleur fouilla dans ses poches et sortit un petit flacon qu'elle administra immédiatement à Hermione. Cette dernière remua légèrement dans son sommeil. La française déposa sa main sur le front bouillant. La température baissa aussitôt et le visage violacé retrouva un peu de sa couleur normale. Elle essayait de ne pas brûler les étapes rapidement afin que la guérison ne paraisse pas trop anormale. La sorcière murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil. Fleur s'approcha pour essayer de comprendre.

«De l'eau…»

Fleur versa le liquide dans un verre et redressa un peu la jeune femme dans son lit. Elle était aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon et l'énergie semblaient lui manquer, mais elle avait reprit connaissance. Hermione trempa délicatement ses lèvres avant de reposer sa tête contre l'oreiller.

«Comment vas-tu ?»

La sorcière fronça ses sourcils.

«Pas très bien...» Souffla t-elle difficilement.

Un haut le cœur déforma ses traits. Fleur se dégagea rapidement et prit un saut sous le lit pour se protéger contre les éventuelles éclaboussures. Elle avait maintenant le réflexe avec ses nombreux patients. On apprenait de ses erreurs.

«Je…Je suis épuisé.» Chuchota t-elle en se recouchant et refermant ses yeux

«C'est normal.» Répondit Fleur en faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette ce que Hermione avait régurgité. «Tu te souviens de mon nom ?» Demanda t-elle en fixant l'ancienne Griffondor avec insistance.

Un cri retentissant troubla le silence régnant habituellement à cette heure. Fleur se leva rapidement. Elle pouvait reconnaître cette voix entre mille. C'était Hank. Ce dernier arriva en trombe dans la pièce. Il soufflait comme un bœuf et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Fleur lui adressa un regard furieux qui le fit éclater de rire.

«Sors d'ici.» Hurla t-elle ne pouvant contenir davantage sa colère.

Il avait le don pour la mettre dans un tel état ! Un policier arriva en trombe suivit d'un autre. Ce dernier avait la lèvre fendue. Le gendarme sortit ses menottes et obligea Hank à se mettre à genou. Il tenta de résister en lui envoyant un coup de pied. Fleur lui envoya une claque en plein visage ce qui eut pour effet de l'étourdir. Le policier en profita pour le menotter et son coéquipier l'empoigna fermement serrant avec force.

«Tu vas le regretter chien sal.» Hurla t-il. «Vous allez tous le regretter ! »

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient arrêtées dans le corridor pour regarder le spectacle quelque peu surprenant. Le policier le poussa en dehors de la salle avec brusquerie. Hank se pencha en avant et se donna un élan afin de lui assener un cou de tête. Le sang gicla et tomba sur le plancher devant les yeux ahuris des visiteurs et des patients. Le policier hurla de douleur essayant d'arrêter le flot qui s'écoulait de son nez. Il fonça ensuite à travers la foule évitant un garde de justesse. Hank sauta en bas des escaliers menant au sous-sol et bousculant une infirmière au passage. Fleur demanda au gendarme de s'asssire sur le banc afin de soigner son nez. Celui-ci jurait grossièrement en voyant le sang couler de son visage et sur son habit. Le deuxième policier s'était élancé à la poursuite du fugitif.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a essayé de faire cette fois-ci ?» Demanda t-elle en observant la figure de son patient. «Ça va être douloureux.»

D'un geste rapide et agile elle replaça le nez. Jurant une nouvelle fois entre ses dents il jeta un regard furieux à la foule qui le regardait d'un air ahuri. Un nouveau hurlement détourna son attention. C'était encore Hank tenu par le policier et un garde.

«Nous l'avons Tom. Va chercher la voiture on l'emmène au poste.»

Le dénommé Tom se calma un peu, mais la colère se lisait toujours sur son visage.

«Puis-je savoir votre nom ?»

La sorcière resta muette pendant une seconde légèrement étonné par la question plutôt anormale dans ce genre de situation.

«Fleur Delacour.»

«Merci et peut-être à une prochaine fois mlle Delacour.»

Le policier alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers et Hank qui ne se débattait plus. Il se contentait de faire le pantin obligeant le garde à le soutenir. Fleur jeta un regard désespéré en direction de son patient. Arrêterait-il un jour de faire l'idiot ? Elle ferma la porte derrière elle pour aller rejoindre Hermione. Celle-ci s'était endormie indifférente à l'agitation qui s'était passé sous son nez. Fleur la secoua doucement.

«Comment te sens-tu ?»

Hermione ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. La douleur martelait encore chaque parcelle de sa peau. C'était une sensation horrible.

«J'ai mal.» Se contenta t-elle de répondre en refermant ses yeux.

«Tu te souviens de ton nom et du mien ?» Demanda Fleur en s'essayant sur le bord du matelas.

La sorcière sentit l'angoisse la gagner à nouveau. Non elle ne se souvenait de rien. Absolument rien. Le désarroi étira ses traits en une grimace et elle sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Fleur quelque peu désemparé devant la nouvelle Hermione empoigna la main de son amie pour tenter de la réconforter.

«Il y a beaucoup de chance que cela soit seulement passager. C'est normal après un tel accident et beaucoup retrouve la mémoire à l'aide de parent et d'amis.»

Fleur regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

«Mes parents ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir.» Hermione malgré son état de faiblesse serra avec une force surprenante la main de Fleur.

«Moi je suis là et je veux t'aider. » Chuchota t-elle doucement pour tenter de la calmer.

Hermione se détendit légèrement. La voix de cette inconnue, sa présence et le contact de sa peau chaude contre la sienne la rassuraient. Fleur esquiva un léger sourire voyant le visage de son amie s'adoucir.

«Merci.» Murmura t-elle en s'enfonçant davantage sous ses couvertures.

Fleur attendit un moment puis le souffle devint régulier signe qu'elle s'était endormit à nouveau. La française se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front encore violacé, mais qui retrouvait rapidement des couleurs normales. La sorcière s'enfonça à son tour dans le fauteuil peu confortable. Elle renversa sa tête vers l'arrière pour trouver un appui contre le dossier. Demain elle irait chez Hermione pour tenter de trouver des albums photos qui pourrait stimuler sa mémoire. Il fallait commencer le plutôt possible et d'ici quelques jours elle pourrait sortir de l'hôpital.

Une main sur son épaule la secoua légèrement. Fleur sentit son dos fourbu lui faire mal grâce à la position inconfortable qu'elle avait adopté. Des mèches frôlèrent doucement son visage. La Française ouvrit les yeux et rencontra un regard vert en forme d'amande. L'écossaise se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres.

«Comment allez-vous ?»

«Bien merci.» Fit t-elle légèrement mal à l'aise à se trouver si proche d'une femme et presque étrangère de surcroît.

Amanda s'installa sur le matelas en jetant un regard remplit d'affection vers Hermione. Elle empoigna doucement la main entre les siennes.

«Son état s'est amélioré.»

Fleur acquiesça lentement de la tête.

«Très bientôt elle va être en état de sortir.»

Amanda esquiva un sourire charmeur en direction de la française. Cette dernière tapota nerveusement sa cuisse en baissant le regard vers Hermione.

«Vous…vous…» Balbutia Fleur en sentant le rouge lui monter au visage.

Cette question la démangeait depuis un moment, mais la poser était une tout autre chose. Amanda tourna un regard interrogatif vers la sorcière en haussant ses sourcils.

«Vous…» Recommença t-elle incapable de prononcer la phrase.

L'écossaise fixa ses yeux d'un vert remarquable vers l'aide soignante. Fleur pinça les lèvres. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentit aussi stupide.

«Je…» Reprit Amanda en éclatant de rire.

«Enfin c'est sur vous et Hermione.» Finit par dire la jeune femme dans un souffle.

Amanda délaissa les mains de la malade pour les croiser contre son torse. Elle ne comprenait rien. Que voulait-elle dire ? L'écossaise la sonda du regard pour tenter de comprendre et elle esquiva enfin un petit sourire mettant terme à la torture qu'éprouvait Fleur à cet instant.

«Pendant presque une année.»

«Ho…» Fit t-elle sentant a nouveau la gêne la gagner.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu soupçonner un seul instant que…

«Est-ce trop libéral pour votre moral ?» Plaisant Amanda, un sourire moqueur marquant son beau visage.

«Non…Bien sur que non !» Répliqua Fleur toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

«Vous mentez.» Répliqua t-elle simplement.

Fleur sentit la colère la submerger. Comment osait-elle la traiter de menteuse ?

«Ne dites pas le contraire.» Ajouta Amanda en fronçant les sourcils. «Il suffit d'un seul regard dans votre direction pour savoir que vous venez d'une famille conservatrice. Je vois bien que vous êtes embarrassé.»

La française sentait sa colère qui brûlait comme un feu et la pâleur de sa peau avait changé au rouge pour de bon. Elle n'aimait pas que qui que ce soit ose la juger sans la connaître. Fleur croisa ses longues jambes et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer son courroux. Amanda haussa un sourcil et attendit, mais rien ne vint. Peut-être avait-elle en effet un certain embarras devant l'orientation d'Hermione et de son amante ?

«Possiblement…» Murmura t-elle enfin. «Mais je n'éprouve aucun dédain.» Rajouta Fleur pour tenter de sauver la mise.

Ce fut au tour de l'écossaise de virer au rouge.

«C'est déjà ça !» Grogna t-elle en se levant du lit. «Je dirais que vous manquez de beaucoup de tact très chère. Je vais prendre un café en bas et j'espère qu'à mon retour la pièce sera vide.»

«Est-ce que par hasard vous sous-entendez que je dois quitter cette salle ?» Demanda Fleur en se levant de sa chaise pour se mettre à la hauteur de son adversaire.

«Oui c'est en effet ce que j'ai sous-entendu. Je félicite votre perspicacité haut et fort.»

«Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner, je vous l'interdit petite sotte. »

Le ton avait été froid et dur. Amanda s'avança pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Fleur recula aussitôt.

«Avez-vous peur d'attraper ma 'maladie'.» Siffla t-elle en continuant d'avancer dans sa direction en abhorrant un sourire amusé.

La française qui n'était pas habitué a ce que quelqu'un lui tienne tête de cette façon serrait les dents. Se servir de sa baguette la démangeait. Un petit tour de magie et tout seraient réglés en moins de deux.

«Je n'ai rien contre ÇA !» Hurla t-elle en reculant contre le mur.

Amanda la regardait partagé entre la colère, l'amusement et la contrariété.

«Vous savez que vous pouvez dire gay, homosexuel, lesbienne…Il n'y a aucun problème…Puisque vous n'avez rien contre ÇA !» Répliqua l'écossaise en déposant ses mains contre le mur. «Est-ce que je vous est dit que vous étiez vraiment sexy et que vous pourriez damner un prête ?»

Fleur qui ne savait absolument plus comment agir devant la singularité de la situation s'esquiva en passant sous le bras de la femme. Amanda avait passé de la colère à l'amusement en un instant.

«Vous voulez venir dîner avec moi ?»

Fleur ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche.

«Je…Non! » Bégaya t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Amanda la regarda sortir avec un petit air satisfait. Elle était certaine d'une chose. Fleur ne reviendrait plus la dérangé avant un bon moment.

_Et voila un chapitre un peu…beaucoup en retard…Mais je n'ai jamais été très régulière je dois l'avouer ! J'aime bien ma petite Amanda… :o) Merci de vos reviews et n'hésitez surtout pas. Commentaire positif ou négatif je suis à l'écoute. Pas trop négatif quand même ;) !_


End file.
